Switch A Roo
by Gwenstefani1
Summary: Natsuki and Shizuru attend Midori's birthday party at the Fuuka Festival. While their they agree to talk to a Mystic for fun who casts a body transfer spell on them. And craziness ensues for the happy couple. inspired by the movie Vice Versa.


**Switch-A-Roo **

(Romantic Comedy)

Rated T (might change)

Story inspired by the 1988 movie Vice Versa (if you haven't seen it or don't know the movie **Goggle** it. Very funny movie).

**Synopsis**_- the former HIME's get together 10 years later to celebrate Midori's 27__th__ birthday (34 actually lol but its Midori so they go with the never-ending age lie). They take Midori to a Fuuka town festival to celebrate. At the festival Shizuru persuades Natsuki (who doesn't believe in magic) to talk to a Mystic for fun. The mystic cast a spell upon the happy couple. Pairing: NatShiz, MaiReito…. etc_

--

It was April 6 2014; the day was actually pretty nice. The sun was shining bright, and there was a cool breeze blowing. It was 4: 50 in the after noon and they were still waiting for the HIME Sentai to get together.

The raven-haired woman was sitting on a bench by a concession stand drinking fruit punch. She was watching the people walk by laughing and smiling. Her better half was standing in line ordering some ice cream; it was rather warm on this spring day, 81 degrees to be exact.

The raven-haired one sighed. She was getting rather impatient. They all agreed to meet at 4 pm it was almost 5 pm now. She was not for being prompt even though she owned many wristwatches.

"Taste," came the melodic accented voice.

The younger woman glances at the outstretch hand in front of her holding a cone of frozen delight. She licks her lips and moves forward to taste the treat.

"Mmm." She tastes the sweet cold dessert.

"Try this one," the other offered.

Lips glazed the new ice cream cone. "Hmm, this one is even better." The raven-haired woman said.

"Then Natsuki shall have the one she likes even better," the chestnut-haired woman said, taking a seat beside the other.

"So what flavor is this?" Natsuki asks in between licks.

" Blue raspberry and this one I am eating is Butterscotch." She said.

"Ahh, thanks Shizuru for getting us ice cream."

"You're welcome."

They sat quietly and continued eating their ice cream. The sun was now setting and the festival was becoming more crowded. The younger woman scowls, as she looks at all the people walking around. She wasn't a big fan of amusement parks or festivals or places with hundreds of people moving around. The chestnut haired woman smirks as she glances at her loves distained face. She knew Natsuki wasn't fond of crowded places but she also knew her love would never admit it.

"Why'd they plan this damn _get together_ at the friggin' Fuuka festival?" The raven-haired one announces and rolls her eyes.

"Well it was Midori-san idea." Shizuru answers crossing her leg and leaning back on bench.

Natsuki sighs and tucks some hair behind her left ear. "Well I'd rather attend a party at the karaoke club."

Shizuru giggles and looks at the younger woman. "Well I would have never witness such a declaration about the karaoke club from Natsuki."

Natsuki frowns at Shizuru and then bites into the cone. "I am not saying anything nice about karaoke. You know how much I loathe it."

"Of course. I will never expect Natsuki to praise karaoke, being that she views it as the _ultimate torture_."

Natsuki smiles and swallows that last of her ice cream cone. "I am glad you understand me."

Shizuru scoots closer to her love and places a wandering hand upon her thigh. "I must admit that I understand Natsuki _very_ well."

Natsuki's cheeks redden as she feels the older woman sliding her slender hand upward towards the junction between her legs. Natsuki breath hitches.

"Sh..Sh.. Shizuru?" Natsuki stutters as she tries to recollect her thoughts. Shizuru smiles as she starts to kiss the dark haired woman's neck as her hand continues to caress her inner thigh.

"Natsuki looks so sexy today. I just can't keep my hands off her."

Natsuki partially closes her eyes. "We..we..we shouldn't be doing this in..in.. public."

Shizuru took joy in arousing her love; it only ignited her internal fire more. She moves her lips slowly up and began whispering in Natsuki's right ear. Purposely breathing hotly against it. "Don't worry Natsuki nobody is paying attention to us."

At that moment Natsuki's right hand grabs Shizuru's offending one but she had a hard time pulling it away. "Please don't…" Natsuki's sentence was cut short as Shizuru kisses her passionately.

Meanwhile a seven-year-old boy standing about 10 feet away from the couple eating ice cream watches in amusement. "Hideki! Hideki! Hideki!" A middle-aged woman tries to get her son's attention. She walks over to him.

"Hideki, I've been calling you for two minutes. What are you staring at?"

The young boy just points in the direction of the two women making out on the bench. The middle-aged woman places her hands over her son's eyes and shakes her head in disgust. "The nerve of them making out in public places." She walks pass the couple and says loudly, "Get a room!"

A tall dark-haired man arches his eyebrows as the disturbed mother rushes pass him with the boy muttering something about indecent public displays of affection.

"Mai I think we found our cuprites." He walks up behind the bench grinning. The red head just shakes her head.

"Hey you two get a room!" Mai yells standing behind the two lovers.

"What the hell!" Natsuki announces suddenly being startled by Mai's proclamation. She pushes away from Shizuru and sits on the opposite end of the bench blushing madly.

Shizuru just turns around casually as if she wasn't just making out in front of every one.

"Hello, Mai and Reito. Glad to see you two finally."

"Likewise Shizuru-san," Mai said with a smirk.

Reito bent down between to the two lovers and said softly, "It seems as though you two have captivated quite the audience." He nods toward six middle-age men staring at them with perverted looks.

Natsuki furrows her eyebrows stands up and yells, "What the hell are you all staring at!" The six men scurried away.

"Well its nice to see you again Natsuki." Mai said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

Natsuki glares at Mai then at Shizuru who was now secretly talking to Reito. The two former council leaders were giggling and whispering to each other. Natsuki didn't like it one bit. She was just overtly embarrassed and it was all Shizuru's fault as usual. How dare she act like nothing happened?

"This is all your fault Shizuru." Natsuki points at her lover.

Shizuru and Reito stops their chatter and look at the upset woman. "Whatever do you mean Natsuki?"

"Do not twist things around. You just embarrassed me again in public. With your exhibitionist ways."

"The way I saw it Kuga is that it seems like you were enjoying it just as much as Shizuru."

Natsuki glares at the pretty boy. "Shut up Kanzaki. Always aligning with Shizuru. And I bet you two were over there giggling at me."

"Well Natsuki it seems like you were enjoying…"

Natsuki interrupts Mai. "Mai you haven't the right to agree with them, being that you and Mr. Metro sexual are one hour late."

Shizuru turns to her former council member and asks, "Why were you two so late Reito-kun?"

"Well, " Reito looks at his wife who frowns at him. "It's sort of a humorous story."

"Oh do humor us while we wait for the rest of the guests to arrive." Shizuru offers.

Mai moves to seat on the bench between Natsuki and Shizuru. "Yes humor them please Reito."

Reito sighs in defeat.

**2 B Kontinued………**

_Next chapter: Reito explains why he and Mai were late. The rest of the gang arrives. And Natsuki gets embarrassed again of course._

_--_

_This is my first time writing a comedy and my first Mai-Hime fic as well. It probably isn't funny but oh well. It is a romantic comedy so its more fun and zany rather than crack-ficish. I hoped you all enjoyed it. Thanks for reviewing._


End file.
